plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pool's Closed
For the Nintendo DS equivalent of the achievement, see Don't Drink the Water. Pool's Closed is an achievement that is unlockable on the iOS, PlayStation Vita, Android, and Nook versions of Plants vs. Zombies. In order to unlock this achievement, the player must complete a Pool level without planting anything in the pool. The player must pick plants that can shoot in more than one lane to get this achievement such as the Starfruit, Threepeater, Gloom-shroom, and Cob Cannon. Origins Its name may be based on the old internet meme "Pool's Closed", which was frequently associated with a group of people trolling at the same time in online MMO games. Strategies Strategy one An easy way to complete this achievement is to play Level 3-1 on the second time the player plays Adventure Mode or Quick Play. When picking their plants, he or she should pick the following: *Sunflower *Threepeater *Wall-nut *Repeater *Cherry Bomb *Peashooter *Starfruit *Snow Pea *Chomper as well.]] The player should focus on planting the Threepeaters in the second and fifth lanes. This way, they can damage the Ducky Tube Zombies that swim down the pool. If zombies are coming too close to the edge of the pool, the player must wait for them to activate a Pool Cleaner or plant a Cherry Bomb in the row next to them, as it is an area of effect attack that will hit zombies in the pool). If zombies on land are getting too close, the player must stop them by planting peashooting plants, or defensive plants such as Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. A Gloom-shroom is technically cheaper than a Threepeater, so it is a good idea to provide extra protection in the pool and directly in front of the player's Threepeaters. Alternate way A simpler strategy is to fill as many places up with Starfruit as possible, as (just like Threepeaters) their projectiles go into other lanes. With a lot of Starfruits, the player doesn't even have to worry about their pool lanes. Big Trouble Little Zombie strategy Another way to get the achievement is to play Big Trouble Little Zombie, without using the Lily Pads. All you have to do in this level is to make the simple setup, but not putting anything in the pool. The only way to kill the Ducky Tube Zombies and the Snorkel Zombies is to use the Cherry Bombs at the lanes that are the closest to the pool. So you should save the Cherry Bombs for emergencies at land, but mostly near the pool, to kill the Ducky Tube Zombies. However, you cannot let the conveyor belt overflow with Lily Pads. Note: Completing a Fog level without using any aquatic plants will not count towards this achievement. Don't Pea in the Pool strategy Take these plants: *Sunflower *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Spikeweed (not really needed, except for Zombonis) *Potato Mine *Imitater Potato Mine (still useful, but not really needed either) *Jalapeno (useful for Zombonis) *Anything you want The Garden Rake is not needed. Plant three columns of Sunflowers at the backyard. When zombies come, plant potato mines in front of them. When they come in water, plant some Starfruits. Plant five columns of Starfruits, the first and the second line need to be Pumpkin. You will have something like this: SF= Sunflower; ST= Starfruit; SP= Spikeweed; (...)= Pumpkin; Italic= Not really needed. Gloom and an ice Zombie This is a bit like the strategy 'The Gloomwalk' as it is on last stand. It can be done on the IOS versions with only 9 seed slots. If you do play on IOS you can take out the Spikerock. you need: *Gloom-shroom *Fume-shroom *Coffee Bean *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Snow Pea *Tall-nut *Cherry Bomb *Magnet-shroom *Garlic On the top and bottom lanes plant a Snow Pea and next to it a Tall-nut but leave an area before the Snow Pea on the second and fifth lanes plant four Gloom-shrooms then a Magnet-shroom, along with three Garlics, again one are away. You can also add a few Spikeweeds next to the Garlics. G=Garlic SW=Spikeweed MS=Magnet Shroom GS=Gloom Shroom TN=Tallnut SP=Snow Pea Dealing With Garlic The Garlic can easily be replaced after every two waves, but they are three Garlic in case you forget once. You cannot forget twice or Pole Vaulting Zombie will get your Magnet-shroom and Football Zombies will get in your house. So you have to be very careful with Garlic. Also, the Zomboni will destroy your Garlics so if there is a level with Zomboni it is not recommended to use it. Level 3-6 This is the first level with Threepeater and no Snorkel Zombies. Plant three Sunflowers in the 1st and 6th lanes. Plant 3 Threepeaters in the 2nd and 5th lanes. Leave the pool empty. Use Spikeweed or any instant kills against Zombonies. S - Sunflower T - Threepeater "Pool's closed because people pead in it" strategy This strategy will allow you to gain both this and Don't Pea in the Pool. Plants required: *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Garlic *Coffee Bean *Sunflower *Potato Mine *Twin Sunflower (Optional) Start by planting Sunflowers on the grass lanes on columns 1, 2 and 3. Potato Mine the first and second zombies. If the third zombie is on lane 2 or 5, plant a Fume-shroom and wake it up. If it's on lane 1 or 6, potato mine it too. Once the zombie dies, plant a Fume-shroom on lane 2 or 5 on column 5, then plant a Gloom-shroom on it, then wake it up. Plant a Garlic on the same lane as the Gloom, on column 7. Plant Fumes behind the Garlic, then as the level goes on, turn them into Gloom-shrooms. "Starfruity" strategy This strategy will allow you to gain both this and Don't Pea in the Pool. Required plants: *Sunflower *Starfruit *Potato Mine *Insta-kill plants *Garden Rake Start by planting Sunflower on the 1st and 2nd column. The Garden Rake will take care of the first zombie. When the second zombie appears, plant Potato Mine on the same lane. Remember to plant Starfruits on the 3rd column. Keep your mind that you have to plant Starfruits on the 3rd column before the first Flag Zombie appears. Plant as many Starfruit as you can. Multi-lanes of Starfruit will deal heavy damage to zombies. When there are a group of tough zombies, use Cherry Bomb (if you bring it into the level). If your defenses are weak, use Potato Mine again. S: Sunflower St: Starfruit ~~: Pool <>: Potato Mine (at the begining) Italic: Not really needed. Starfruit-Spikeweed This strategy will also get "Don't Pea in the Pool". It does not require upgraded plants and works best in an early pool level without Snorkel Zombie or Dolphin Rider Zombie. Required plants: *Sunflower *Potato Mine *Garlic *Starfruit *Spikeweed *Kernel-pult *Squash (optional) Start off by planting a row (not a column) of Sunflowers in one of the top lanes. Use Potato Mines to kill the first few zombies. Plant a Garlic in front of the Sunflowers and another in front of one of the bottom lanes. Plant Spikeweeds to kill multiple zombies grouped together, and start placing Starfruit in the same row as the Garlic. Kernel-pults can be planted in the leftmost column without the Garlic to hopefully butter a few zombies. Continue planting Spikeweeds where zombies can step and Starfruits behind the Garlic. If necessary, use one of the instant-kills to eliminate troublesome zombies. Quick Play It is possible to get this achievement by going to Quick Play and playing, only using Cherry Bombs or Cob Cannons to kill Ducky Tube Zombies, although it is not recommended, especially if the player has not bought the Imitater yet. Also, the player might lose a Pool Cleaner this way. To take out the regular zombies, use whatever you want. Trivia *There is an equivalent achievement in the Nintendo DS version called "Don't Drink the Water." *The achivement's name is a reference to the raid in Habbo. Video walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Achievement - Pool's Closed (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.67|By See also *Pool *[[Achievements (PvZ)|Achievements (Plants vs. Zombies)]] *Mini-games *Don't Pea in the Pool *Don't Drink the Water *Adventure Mode *Aquatic plants *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Cattail ru:Закрытый Бассейн How would you rate Pool's Closed's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:IOS achievements Category:PlayStation Vita achievements Category:Nook and Android achievements Category:Pool